Harry & Sam: The Sorcerer's Stone
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: Both grew up without knowing about magic. Neither grew up in the normal way. Now Harry Potter and Sam Winchester are on their way to their first year at Hogwarts and their worlds will never be the same.
1. The Boy Who Lived

Author's Note; When I had this story posted before (on a different account) I normally posted two chapters at once. This is how I'm planning to do this story but for the next three days it will be done abnormally. Today you'll only get one chapter, tomorrow you'll have two, and you'll get one on Sunday. I own nothing of Harry Potter or Supernatural

* * *

**Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived**

The wind had jagged teeth sinking through her coat and playing with her long blonde hair. Damp leaves in a thousand shades ranging from fiery red to dull brown crunched under her boots, tossed on in a hurry with the untied shoelaces slapping against her rapidly churning feet. A steady drizzle washed away any evidence of tears on her face and made the smacks of her hair against her cheeks harsh and unforgiving. Mary Winchester ignored it all and kept walking, her mind in a distant and painful place.

A much younger Mary Winchester than the one that slogged through the damp woods now at her parent's home in Illinois had met Sirius Black during her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mary had been a pretty but shy Ravenclaw and Sirius was a darkly handsome Gryffindor who was a notorious prankster and playboy. He had enlisted Mary in a hoax to make Katrina Willows, a fiery brown haired girl who had the audacity to ignoring his best efforts, jealous enough to admit she liked him. Sirius had been a year older than Mary and not someone she would have dated but she agreed to be his fake girlfriend; partly because she was eager to be on the joke and partly because she was lonely and relatively friendless.

The hoax had succeed and somehow in the middle of her wild and unusual fourth year Mary had been sucked into the group. She and Katrina, more commonly known as Kat, were the only fourth years and had formed a close bond. They wrote each other during the summers and eventually out of school. When Kat married Sirius, Mary had been the Maid of Honor. Similarly Kat had been the Maid of Honor for Mary's marriage to John. Mary trusted Kat with her life and, through Kat, Sirius as well. That was why she had to take what Sirius had just sent her via owl post as the honest truth.

The note had been, in typical harried Sirius form, only a few lines that gave Mary the bare bones of what had happened. _Mary, Writing you before the rumors start floating around and you have to hear it from someone else. Lily and James are dead. Their son Harry is an orphan-S.B._ A few tears squeezed their way out of Mary's eyes and dripped down her rain wet cheeks. She had stared blankly at the note for a few moments as the words fully sunk in. Then she had let out a choked cry and ran for the door, barely pausing to shove her feet into a pair of John's work boots. She had run headlong towards the woods, ignoring the rain and the sting of the wind as tears had poured down her face.

Now she marched on through the soggy woods, fighting the urge to scream with fury and pain. Dean might hear her and worry. The last thing she wanted to do was worry her older son. Her heart ached for Lily and James son, Harry. He would never remember their parents, never feel the joy of seeing them after a long day, never seeing them beam at him as her boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and never see them supporting him in everything he did. He would never have the same life her boys, Dean and Sam, would.

Mary gave in then, unable to help herself, and let out a scream of anguish- for her own loss as well as that of Harry James Potter. As soon as she finished her hands clamped over her mouth and she studied the woods with tear soaked eyes. She couldn't afford to be out here any longer. There could be Death Eaters roaming about and Mary refused to leave her sons motherless.

She took a deep breath to compose herself and then turned, striding quickly toward the house. In her haste she almost tripped over her shoelaces twice and stumbled up the steps to see Ariel, Kat's owl, sitting on the railing of the porch. A lump of lead formed in her stomach at the sight of coppery colored feathers. "Please let it not be more bad news," Mary muttered, walking with trepidation towards the owl. Ariel offered her the foot with the letter attached to it. Mary took the note and headed into the house as Ariel fluttered behind her. Mary's owl, Persephone, hooted as if sensing her friend. Ariel hooted in reply and Mary smiled weakly, opening the cage for Ariel to enter and settle down next to her friend. Then, unable to stall any further, Mary opened the letter Kat had sent her.

_Dearest Mary,_

_Sirius told me he gave you the basics before he ran out the door on a mission of vengeance. Since I have nothing to do besides pace and worry I decided to give you the full story. Tonight Voldemort went to Godrick's Hollow. He came into the Potter's home to eliminate Harry. He murdered James at the door and Lily right in front of Harry's crib but for some reason he couldn't kill the little boy. Instead he vanished. Voldemort is gone but not soon enough. Peter had gone over to him already and given up Lily and James. _

_Sirius was sick with guilt and rage when he heard the news. That's why I'm worried. When we heard that Dumbledore intended to give Harry to Lily's horrid sister and her husband I sent him to go stop the process and insist Harry be brought here but I'm afraid he went on a mission to kill Peter first. If Sirius kills Peter he'll be sentenced to Azkaban and Ariadne will grow up without a father. Furthermore if Sirius is convicted I see no reason for Dumbledore to allow us to keep Harry. The Dursleys are awful people but none of them are convicted murderers. I can only hope that Sirius brings Peter to the Aurors instead of dealing with the traitor myself._

_With all the love I can muster on such an evening as this,_

_Kat_

Mary felt ushed tears begin to burn her eyes as she sank into the nearby desk chair, a hand fumbling blindly for a quil, ink, and a fresh parchment so she could write her friend back. With trembling fingers that almost knocked the ink jar to the floor, Mary dipped the quil and wrote two words, _Darling Kat_, before bursting into heart-wrenching sobs. Her sobs must have woken Dean because he came into the room, sleepily rubbing his eyes with one fist and pausing to tug on her damp nightgown with the other. "Mom?" he asked, sounding younger than he ordinarily did. "Mommy? What's wrong?" Mary couldn't stop crying to answer him. Instead John swooped in and snatched his older son up.

"Your mother has just gotten some bad news," he explained to Dean. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll take care of Mom and everything will be okay in the morning?" Dean glanced uncertainly between his parents and Mary nodded once, managing a sad smile for him.

"I'll be better in the morning," she reassured Dean. He nodded then and John put him down. Instead of returning to bed right away Dean leaned over and hugged Mary.

"Love you Mom," he mumbled into her side and then turned and wandered sleepily off toward the bedroom he and Sam were staying in. Mary watched him go with a sad smile on her face, lip trembling and tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Are you all right Mary?" John asked, taking a step closer to her. That was all it took for Mary to completely fall apart.

"Oh John," Mary sobbed, standing and flinging her arms around her husband. "Lily and James- they're, they're dead."


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass**

Katrina Black sat at the ancient writing desk, marred by pencil scars she had made as a small child, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. The parchment sat before her, blank and inviting, but she had no one to write. Mary Winchester, her closest friend, had been dead for almost eleven years. Lily, her next best friend in the little crew, had been dead for a little bit longer than Mary. Who could she write to about the extraordinary yet terrifying thing she had just seen? Ariel hooted, her low tone exactly mimicking Kat's melancholy sigh, and she let out a little laugh, turning in her chair to check on her daughter out the window.

Ariadne Black was dancing in the last rays of summer sunlight, her dark hair flashing with rich hints of chocolate brown in the warm rays. She laughed as a butterfly drifted overhead, waving slim white arms in the air in a halfhearted attempt to catch the creature. For a moment she so looked like someone Kat had known in Hogwarts that her answer reached her without any other prodding. Riley. Kat could write to Riley Patrice, well Winters now. Riley was another close friend from school, though not as close as Lily and Mary had been. Riley could be trusted with this news.

Kat turned back to her desk, briskly dipping her quill into the ink and dabbing it lightly against a paper towel in order to avoid dripping all over the clean parchment. For a moment she paused, hand poised over the parchment as she wondered how to begin. She hadn't written to Riley since Mary's death, a mistake on her part that would make this sudden letter seem almost awkward. Still there was no one else Kat felt like she could trust. With a sigh she began.

_Riley,_

_It's been a long time since my last letter; something that, looking back now, I am intensely ashamed of. After Mary died I wrote to none of you past informing you that she was dead and telling you the date and time of the viewing and then the funeral. I let my grief swallow me and ignored all of your letters offering to talk or be there if I needed you. For that I apologize._

_I find myself writing to you today because I have just seen the most extraordinary thing and there is no one else I trust to tell it to. I don't entirely recall if I told you this or not, but after Sirius' imprisonment Ariadne and I moved to the Muggle village of Little Whinging to keep a close eye on Harry Potter. He showed all the normal signs of being a powerful wizard and everything was going well enough until today._

_Today was his pudgy cousin Dudley's birthday. Mrs. Figg, who normally watches Harry during these events, had broken her leg so the Dursleys took Harry with them to the zoo. Ariadne had been begging me to take her to the zoo again (I hadn't taken her since the time a year ago when the zoo keeper found her speaking to the snakes) and today I agreed to it, partially to keep watch over Harry._

_We were in the Reptile House and Ariadne had wandered off to talk to some of the snakes while I was in the bathroom. When I finally found her she was extremely excited and informed me that Harry Potter was _talking _to one of the snakes I followed her to a glass cage not far from the Boa Constrictor tank and watched him converse with the snake until Dudley knocked him over. Then the most amazing piece of accidental magic I have ever seen occurred; Harry Potter made the glass of the tank vanish completely. Ariadne, of course, was delight by this turn of events but I find myself concerned. Harry Potter a parseltongue? Our world would be in an uproar if everyone found out. I can only hope it remains a secret._

_Yours in Friendship,_

_Kat_

Kat glanced over her letter, fingers trembling slightly as she scanned what she had written, and then rolled it up, unlatching the cage and releasing Ariel. "Take this to Riley," she told the copper colored owl who hooted lightly in response before taking off out the window. Kat watched her go and then turned her gaze to her daughter. Ariadne was still dancing in the dusk, her hair turned to its usual inky black in the dull night. At a delicate eleven Ariadne was too young to realize that what she and Harry could do was considered dark magic in most circles. Kat was far from superstitious but even she worried about her daughter's gift with snakes.

Kat let out a heavy sigh and then stepped outside, calling "Aria."

"Look at the butterflies Mum," Ariadne cooed, glancing around at the shimmery creatures. Then her perceptive blue eyes turned to Kat, measuring her with some concern. "What's wrong? Don't you like the butterflies?"

"They're very beautiful," Kat reassured her daughter, allowing herself to admiring the bugs for a moment before returning to more serious matters. "But that isn't what I'm here to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Ariadne asked, coming over to sit next to her mother on the cement steps.

"You know that special gift you have?" Kat asked carefully. "Being able to speak to serpents?"

"Yeah," Ariadne replied.

"Most people, shallow minded though they may be, consider being parseltongue, being able to speak to serpents, is a sign of dark magic," Kat said. "You must never tell anyone that you or Harry Potter can speak the snake language. Do you understand?"

"Yes," came the solemn reply.

"Promise me," Kat said, her heart aching at the indignity of it all.

"I promise," Ariadne reassured her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Love you Mum."

"Love you too," Kat murmured as her daughter clambered to her feet, skipping down the steps and on to the already dew soaked grass. "Be ready to come in soon," she called in a louder voice and Ariadne nodded, already dancing to a song no one else could hear.


	3. The Letters From No One

**Chapter Three: The Letters From No One**

The self writing quill had compiled the list and addressed the letters. They had been sealed with fresh red wax on which the Hogwarts Crest had been stamped. The owls had been sent out with their assignments. Only two encountered any difficulty. The first returned to Hogwarts exhausted and confused, still baring the letter for Samuel Winchester. Albus Dumbledore shook his head and chuckled in amusement when he received the news, telling Professor McGonagall to send the letter to Katrina Black who had helped the older Winchester boy, Dean, receive his letter.

The second, and more concerning, letter rejection belonged to none other than Harry Potter himself. The owl had returned but there had been no reply from young Mr. Potter. Believing that perhaps the Durselys had neglected to send a reply, Dumbledore ordered that more letters be sent to Mr. Potter to remind him. If Harry did not contact them in two days sterner action would be taken.

All across England and, in one very special case, in America eleven year old children were receiving their acceptance letters to Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley's acceptance was expected and celebrated but overshadowed by Percy's promotion to Prefect. Hermione Granger and her shocked parents received their letter at supper time along with a special visit from Dumbledore who explained everything to them. Ariadne Black was delighted with everything about her letter from the thickness of the paper to the artistry of the writing and the elegant seal on the back. Neville Longbottom and his family celebrated when the owl arrived with his acceptance, grateful that he did indeed have magic in his blood.

Eleven year old Avery Winters received hers in her family's home in the French countryside with a great level of skepticism. Albus Dumbledore had expected this and included, with Avery's letter, a handwritten note.

_Miss Winters,_

_I assure this letter is not a hoax nor will its offer be rescinded. Hogwarts will be honored to accept you as it did your mother and godfather. I expect to see you at the beginning of term feast._

_Fondest Wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Through the efforts of Katrina Black, Sam Winchester received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Included in it was a sealed letter to his father, John, informing him that the usual details of their transportation would be arranged again. Everywhere students were reading; _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and items._

_Term beings on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Only one person had yet to receive his letter. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were being particularly stubborn and strangely adverse to the idea of Harry attending Hogwarts. While other children were dreaming of Hogwarts and what might await them there Harry was still fighting to get his letter. Dumbledore decided that now was time for an intervention. He told Professor McGonagall to write one more letter and gave it to Hagrid to hand deliver.

Hours later he received a note from Hagrid; _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given Harry his letter._

_Taking him to buy his things tomorrow._

_Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid_

Dumbledore smiled. Despite the Dursley's wishes, Harry Potter would indeed be coming to Hogwarts. The letters were sent and received, the calendars being marked, and the Professors readying their classrooms for students. Soon Hogwarts would be filled up to the seams with children, just as it had been intended for. A new year was beginning but somehow Dumbledore knew it would be different than any other because Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts.


End file.
